


Awkward TV

by PurpleInuyashaGirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleInuyashaGirl/pseuds/PurpleInuyashaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimenting keeps relationships fresh, right?<br/>In which Riku and Sora watch porn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward TV

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW and yet I'm writing it at work... What is wrong with me?

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

Official thought: Awkward. Sora tried not to fidget, but sitting in front of the TV next to Riku with a bowl of popcorn and the volume at medium-low; trying this "porn-watching" thing together was just that: awkward. It was also somewhat embarrassing since one of the characters greatly resembled him: dark haired, tanned skin, petit and...a bottom. The other was blonde, muscular, the epitome of manly with a massive (almost scarily so) cock and questionable endurance. He was on something. Sora was sure of it. But that was beside the point: awkward and embarrassing. Sora felt both of these things as he shifted his weight on the couch, reaching for the popcorn bowl that sat on the coffee table in front of them, casting a sideways glance at Riku who appeared, as always, calm and collected. He was slouched somewhat in the corner of the couch, with his body turned half towards Sora and half towards the TV, foot up on his other knee. 

_That'd be a good spot to cuddle up_ , Sora thought while chewing his handful of popcorn. Aquamarine met his gaze as he realized, too late, that he wasn't paying attention to the TV anymore. 

"Not enjoying this one?" Riku patted his thigh, invitingly, and Sora happily sidled closer as Riku turned more towards him. 

"Not... really. I dunno, I'm just not feeling this one, either. It's like..." Sora flailed for a word as Riku's arms went around him, "awkward, I guess? Like.. I know it doesn't have to be, but it still feels weird just watching porn with you..." He could feel his cheeks warming, so Sora tucked his face into Riku chest as they adjusted their positions, Riku laying on his back with his head propped up on the arm of the chair, Sora laying on top of him and their legs somewhat intertwined. Riku raised his arm above his head, then Sora felt the wireless mouse move across his back in circles.

"How about... something like this?" Sora turned his eyes to the TV in time to see the words "moe" and "yuri" pop up and flash before something new started to roll, something animated. 

"Is this... cartoon porn?" Sora asked incredulously at the opening scenes. He wasn't much of a porn watcher, but then again, he didn't watch very much TV at all. He preferred being outside, on the beach, in a treehouse, and just... active.

"They call it 'Hentai,' and it's for adults," Riku explained as he put away the mouse and the opening scenes continued. His hand returned and began moving in gentle circles against Sora's back as the characters appeared on screen.

It was more detailed than most cartoons Sora used to watch as a kid, with no wackey sound effects or character designs... The scene progressed with a group of girls gathering at a hot spring resort with a very antique look to it. Some of the girls were very busty and others were petite, almost teenaged in appearance. Sora shifted, turning slightly so he could better see the TV and trying to pick the main couple out from the characters being introduced. "Is this an all-girls one?" He asked, noting the distinct lack of male characters as the group of girls began stripping in the changing room, views of their breasts unimpeded by the wafts of white steam. 

"Mhm, what do you think?" On screen, comments were exchanged about breast size between the girls as they made their way into the baths, except for two girls who stayed behind, one still mostly clothed, and the other barely.

Sora shrugged against Riku as he watched the exchange, the blonde stepped up behind the brunette and grabbed her breasts, fondling them roughly as the brunette cried out, shaking her head and rubbing her hips back against the blonde. Sora felt his cheeks warming again; why did Riku think he would enjoy watching two girls going at it...? They were, after all, two guys.

And yet, Riku's circling hand was leaving a tingling trail across his shoulders and mid back. Sora closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the contact, and caught himself imagining Riku pinning him against a locker, both of them partially clothed and rubbing against each other as they shared a heated kiss. He imagined Riku's hands following the lines of his stomach lower to the elastic of his briefs, then sliding one finger between the band and skin before he opened his eyes and looked up into a sea of aquamarine. He was feeling warm, but pressed into Riku anyways as he trailed his fingertips along Riku's hip and down the outside of his thigh. 

Riku's earlier idea of minimal clothing needed for this event was not unappreciated at this point, Sora was pleased with the thin fabric of Riku's tank being the only thing between his wandering hands and Riku's warm skin. 

His mental fantasy changed to include the couch they were on, and switched to Sora pinning Riku; which Sora decided to implement right away. "C'mere," He sat back slightly, one foot on the ground and the other between Riku's knees as he tugged him flat along the length of the couch. Riku complied, eyes on Sora and a smile tugging at his lips. 

When Riku was flat, Sora repositioned himself over Riku, tugging both of his boyfriend's hands above his head and holding them there, putting his weight on them for balance as Sora leaned over him, lightly brushing Riku's lips with his own. Then his jawline, then nuzzling his head to the side and grazing the shell of his ear with lips and teeth. 

"I'll take this as meaning you like it?" Riku inquired quietly as Sora moved lower to the sensitive skin right below his earlobe, licking and nibbling lower until, "right there, mmmm" and there it was, that spot they both liked... Sora sucked a little harder and scraped his teeth across the spot, right above where shoulder and neck met, and was rewarded with an appreciative shudder. 

Shifting his balance to one hand and still straddling Riku's hips with both knees, Sora shifted a little lower to graze Riku's collarbone. Sora's now free hand found the hem of Riku's shirt and began exploring upwards, hesitating briefly when the question clicked, then continuing to trace the muscles of Riku's abdomen and chest, teasingly grazing his nipples, "mmmmhmmm," was his reply, dragging lips across what skin was left bare by the neck of the tank. Then, "I liked the idea of being pinned against the locker, half clothed," he murmured as he nibbled Riku's shoulder, face turned somewhat towards the TV where both girls now had hands down each other's panties, moaning each other's names too loudly to be easily ignored by the other girls in the bathes. "There's a good idea," Sora murmured, and as Riku lifted his head to glance at the TV, Sora pulled his wandering hand down to trace Riku's semi-hard length through his boxers, causing the silver haired male to arch his hips and drop his head back onto the couch with a drawn out moan. 

Sora sat up, now straddling Riku's thighs with one hand still tracing and teasing Riku through the fabric of his boxers while the other tugged his tank up, "get rid of this," he directed without stopping the attentions he was paying to Riku's hardening member. When the shirt was finally tossed over the arm of the couch, Riku laid back down, one arm propped under his head with the other tracing a path up Sora's thigh. 

"And now these..." Sora trailed off as he moved lower over Riku, meeting his gaze as he began pulling down Riku's boxers. Riku raised his hips as he went, then tipped his head back, both hands reaching for Sora's head as that wet warmth enveloped him, warm tongue teasing and rubbing his length before Riku's boxers had even cleared his thighs. And there was the sound Sora loved, Riku moaning his name in surprise as his hips were pinned and Sora sucked gently, teasingly, at Riku. His tongue swirled around the head and teased the slit as he held Riku's shuddering hips down, then taking him in more fully and sucking harder. 

As Sora raised his head to tease just the tip of Riku's cock with his lips and tongue he caught another glance at the TV, of two new girls in a different place, different position. He had missed the first part, so how the petite, flat chested girl ended up sixtynining with the larger, bustier girl was lost on him, but the idea wasn't. 

"Riiiiiiikuuuuuu," Sora drew out his name as wiggled out of his own briefs, then sat up with one hand gently grasping Riku's length. How about this next? When RIku's eye's slitted open, Sora nodded towards the TV, where both girls were now moaning as their tongues and lips worked each other over. 

Riku was smiling again as he nodded his consent, "Was wondering when you were going to let me do something..." he trailed off as he scooted down on the couch and Sora placed one knee beside his head, then the other on the other side, between the back of the couch and Riku, careful not to lean on and pull his hair. 

Before Sora had settled completely Riku was taking him into his mouth, caressing and teasing him and causing him to shudder and shake on his hands and knees, Riku's own cock twitching before him. Riku's mouth left him for a moment, and Sora sat back a little, intending to take Riku into his mouth completely, returning the favor; but Riku surprised him again, pressing that warm, wet muscle against his entrance, circling and pressing, not quite entering. Sora leaned back, granting Riku better access. 

And Riku is merciless; he knows what's coming. He'd watched all the different episodes and types of porn ahead of time, trying to figure out what Sora might like, what might get him interested. Sex with Sora was never boring, but experimenting is how you keep relationships fresh, right? In the next couple of sequences one of the girls would be riding the other, and Riku intended to have Sora ready for their own reenactment. 

Riku pushed his tongue in, moving slow at first and gradually picking up speed, pressing harder. He then slipps one finger inside, working and prepping him as he tugs Sora's hips back once more, putting Sora's cock within easier reach of his teasing lips and tongue. Sora can't even focus, he's moaning Riku's name and trying to rock his hips into Riku's teasing lips and tongue, gasping and shaking in his lover's arms. As Riku was prepping and working Sora, he listened to the dialog exchanges still playing on the TV. It sounded like the two girls sixty-nining were already done, but without looking Riku wasn't sure which scene was currently playing. Shifting slightly, he startled Sora into raising up a little more, thinking Riku needed to get more comfortable. Stealing a glance, Riku saw that the scene he was waiting for had started: one of the two girls was using a double sided toy on another, with both moaning loudly. As the girls switched positions, Riku shifted again, drawing Sora's now throbbing cock into his mouth quickly before pulling back and nuzzling the tip, "How about we try that?" He asked.

Sora shuddered over Riku, panting, before the question registered; glancing at the TV he saw that one girl was settling over the top of the other, guiding the other end of a toy into herself with a few loud moans. Shakily Sora nodded and maneuvered off Riku only to be pulled back for a lengthy kiss. It was Riku's strong arms who guided Sora into position before he leaned back down on the couch with Sora straddling him. Sora reached for the lube just over Riku's head beyond the arm of the couch, smiling as he applied it to Riku's throbbing member, eliciting a few throaty moans in the process. 

Gently Riku pushed the tip of his cock into Sora, slowly, until just the tip was in; then he pulled it back out just as slowly. In this fashion he eased himself into Sora, teasing, testing. He wouldn't hurt Sora, Sora didn't like his pleasure mixed with pain. So Riku went slow - easing Sora's hips down on him a little more each time; quelling his own urges to thrust into that warm, wet, wonderful tightness. It seemed to take forever, and yet it was over too soon; with Sora gasping at the fullness and Riku shaking slightly at how tight and hot Sora was over him before Sora began to rock and ride Riku. His own unintentional thrusts were short and shallow, he was trying to let Sora set the pace. It took them a few tries in this position, since usually it was Riku in complete control, but Sora was picking it up and setting a pace, tipping his head back and moaning out his pleasure and lover's name. 

Riku couldn't look away, not from Sora's exposed throat or the expanse of his muscled physique, not from where Sora's tanned stomach ended at the white line of his hips, where his own pale skin met Sora's darker curls of hair, or where Sora's member rocked, leaking just within reach. And reach it Riku did, one hand still helping Sora balance as the other grasped and pumped, trying to match the now faltering pace of Sora. "Rii--kuuu, I'm gonna-" gasping moans, "c-come like - Ah!" thumb swirling the precum over Sora's sensitive tip, Riku wished he could take Sora into his mouth at the same time; let him experience both the feeling of being filled and the warmth of his mouth and tongue. But this way he could also watch Sora, see the lust in his eyes and the expressions he was making. They could make eye contact and hold it as they both finished, and this thought had Riku's hips bucking suddenly into Sora, causing more cum to leak out from Sora's throbbing, twitching member still clutched in Riku's hand. "Yes! Riku - AH!" And there was the spot, Sora was almost writhing against him now and, sitting up as best he could, Riku wrapped his free arm around Sora, wanting to be closer if even that was possible. Sora immediately tucked his head into the junction of Riku's neck and shoulder, crying out and moaning his name; and Riku took over control, one arm around Sora and the other wet, stroking Sora towards that sweet oblivion. 

"Sora," barely gasped as Sora began clenching around him, and still Riku stroked and thrusted, "look.. at me, Soraa!" Riku was panting with the effort, both of their bodies glistened with sweat as the sky met the sea; both of their foreheads touched as with half-lidded eyes they both crested; Sora shuddering into Riku's embrace as Riku swayed with their orgasms. 

They clutched at each other for a bit before they settled back into the couch, background moans still playing at medium-low volume. Shifting until he was out of Sora, Riku then reached up to find Sora's shirt, _when did he take it off?_ , and clean his hand before finding the mouse and ending the porn-marathon. At a good point, too, since he didn't think Sora would be up for any threesomes anytime in the near future. 

"That was fun," mumbled against Riku's chest with a sigh.

"Agreed. Maybe we should try that again... later." Riku tugged at the blanket that had been set over the back of the couch; pulling it over the exhausted Sora who was no doubt going to be asleep very soon. 

"Riku?" Almost whispered. 

"Mm?" 

"Let's do that again."

"Alright, if you insist." A few more clicks of the mouse and the movie they had been watching to fall asleep was playing in the background, both a nightlight to prevent stubbed toes and the background noise they were accustomed to sleeping with. 

Cleanup would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> (Better editing to come, when I get home)  
> Constructive criticism only, please and thank you! More to come, hopefully.


End file.
